Save The Last Dance
by Thaena
Summary: This is a one-shot...so far...  It's the 46th Annual Firefighters and Sweethearts Ball and someone is watching a certain dark haired medic veeerrrryyy closely.


Save the Last Dance

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!

This little one shot literally wrote itself while I was folding clothes and listening to the radio. The scene was so clear it was like watching it happen in front of me. I have no idea if there is more or not. Maybe someday they will tell me ;)

_You can dance ev'ry dance with the lass who makes a pass, let her hold you tight  
You can smile ev'ry smile for the one who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight__ …__._

She sat at the table, listening to the music, a faint smile on her face as she watched the swaying couples. One figure stood out, no matter who the partner was. She sighed as she watched him, so handsome with his black hair and tanned face in that dress uniform, those beautiful dark eyes sparkling with laughter, that sexy crooked grin lighting up his face as he moved his dance partner gracefully and easily across the floor. She'd seen him just as gracefully move along I-beams on a high rise as he moved over the polished wood floor. His lithe body moved with speed and assurance, his focus on the rescue or as now, his partner. She sighed as she watched him, her finger tracing the condensation left on the table from her glass.

The music changed, it was now a fast best. She watched as his partner changed once again, his arm up the girl's back as he spun her around the floor. She sighed again.

_.. Now I know that the music's fine like sparkling wine go and have you fun. Laugh and sing but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone. _

"Are you as bored as I am?" came a voice from beside her. She looked over at her dear friend, saw the understanding in those green eyes. The other woman played with the carved comb in her auburn hair. "These formal dinners that the department throws can be tedious but . . ." She said, flipping out a hand and gave a wink. "It gets me out of the house without the kids."

They both laughed at that, knowing how much just being a wife and mother meant to them both. Before she could answer, a figure came up to them. Not _him_—she saw with a pang of longing, instead his work partner. She smiled as he dropped his hand onto the other woman's shoulder. "Sorry. I'm gonna steal your tablemate away." His blue eyes twinkled as he winked at her. Then he looked at the other woman and there was no disguising the love they felt as they gazed at each other. He held out his hand, "Would you do me the pleasure of letting me have this dance Mrs. DeSoto?"

Her friend laughed and fanned her face as she put on a faked southern drawl, "Why Mr. DeSoto, I though you'd never ask!" Then the two left and she was alone.

She turned her gaze back out to the dance floor, looking for his slender figure. But she didn't see him among the moving throng. "Maybe he went to get a drink." She chortled quietly, "Dancing can be thirsty business . . . or so they tell me." Then the music stopped and the floor emptied. She could see his partner, Roy, and Roy's pretty wife near the bar. Then she heard his laugh. There was no denying it was his. The sound of it sent a warm flow over her body. She shifted this way and that, straining to find him among all the bodies dressed in Fire Department blue. Before she could locate him, the MC approached the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. If I might have your attention please? I would like to thank you all once more for attending this 46th Annual Firefighter's and Sweethearts Ball. We have raised $2,289 dollars for the Firefighter's Widows and Orphans." Cheering drowned him out for a few moments but he just smiled and waited for it to die down. "This concludes this evenings scheduled festivities. The band will be around for a couple more sets and the bar will be open until 11:30. The Salute to The Fallen will be at the bar as soon as I finish here. Thank you again and everyone have a safe trip home. " More cheering followed as he nodded and left to join the group collecting at the bar.

She turned carefully so she could see, knowing this somber tribute always affected the handsome paramedic. There he was, his arm over his partner's shoulder as the two stood side by side, their faces solemn. She saw them raise their glasses, heard them intone, "We Remember." And they all drank.

She lost him then among the milling firefighters; exchanging handshakes and talking. The band had struck up another song so she turned back to the dance floor, knowing he'd soon be back out there. And he was.

She sighed again after watching him through two more dances—and dance partners. One set was fairly fast. She could see the color in his face after that one, his breath slightly faster as he kissed his partner's hand. A stab of jealousy flashed through her and she quickly squashed it, remembering her promise to herself. With a sigh of yearning, she turned back to her drink. She had nearly finished it when she heard the band leader thank the audience and announce, "This will be the last dance so grab your partners all you guys and get out on the floor." She didn't have to see him now to know that he would instantly be surrounded by those hoping he would choose them for this honor.

She smoothed down the skirt of her long velvet gown, smiling at the feel of the rich fabric under her hands. Then suddenly she knew he was there. She could smell his aftershave; the scent of musk mixed slightly with sweat and a touch of smoke—like his occupation never fully left him. She could feel the heat of his body as he leaned close to her. She looked up into smiling brown eyes, her heart warming as she could see the same look of love filling them she'd seen earlier in Roy's eyes as he looked at JoAnne.

He smiled softly at her, "It's the last song." He told her.

She nodded, her breath quickening at his nearness. "So I heard." She answered. His smile broadened.

He held out a hand, the other in the small of his back as he bowed slightly to her. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Gage?"

She batted her eyes at him, her brilliant smile matching his. "I'd be delighted, Mr. Gage."

He laughed, reached down to swivel her wheelchair out from under the table and lock the wheels all in one practiced motion. Then he stooped down and she placed her arms around his neck, her eyes gazing deeply into his as he lifted her into his arms. They circled the dance floor, their eyes focused only on each other, oblivious of the looks—some fond, some curious, some a little jealous—from the others around them.

_Baby, don't you know I love you so. Can't you feel it when we touch; I will never, never let you go I love you oh, so much. _

_You can dance, go and carry on 'til the night is gone and it's time to go  
If she asks if you're all alone can you take her home you must tell her no . . .  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home And in whose arm's you're gonna be  
So, darlin', save the last dance for me…_


End file.
